


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Лицо врага»

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 10





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Лицо врага»

**Название** : Лицо врага  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер** : миди (11 000) слов.  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Грегори Лестрейд, Майкрофт Холмс, Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон, ОМП  
**Категория** : джен  
**Жанр** : AU, драма.  
**Рейтинг** : R  
**Краткое содержание** : Майкрофт Холмс всегда был на коне. Но судьба повернулась к нему спиной, лишив всего и бросив на самое дно. Он оказался в руках своего давнего врага. Перед каждым из них стоит самая тяжелая задача: сохранить свое лицо.  
**Примечание** : Описания пыток, применяемых спецслужбами.  
**Размещение** : запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Лицо врага»

Грегори Лестрейду донесли очень быстро, что именно в его лагерь везут одного из самых опасных противников, пленение которого многие называли воистину чудом. Одного из самых умных, жестоких и самых опасных. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Грегори сильно удивился, к тому же, его мнения о том, кому находиться в лагере, не спрашивали. Ему вообще выделили это место в качестве благотворительного жеста. Искалеченный разведчик мог претендовать разве что на небольшую пенсию и редкие поздравления от правительства в памятные дни. Но он был назначен комендантом закрытого лагеря, получил возможность работать и даже ощущать себя в какой-то мере нужным. Впрочем, Грегори, по мнению командования, себя недооценивал. Для такой должности он оказался находкой. Потому что после долгих поисков и мытарств выбрали одного из лучших, надёжных, способных к серьезным психологическим нагрузкам, плюс не имеющего за спиной семьи, на которую можно было бы при случае надавить. Сейчас Лестрейд ожидал Майкрофта Холмса. Когда он получил сообщение о прибытии пленника с кодовым номером, долго курил на крыльце. Имен в их профессии не использовали, только номера. И этот номер в памяти Грегори оказался выжжен навеки.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс зарекомендовал себя как один из лучших дипломатов еще в мирное время. Будучи от природы гибким, он легко поменял свою стезю, переквалифицировавшись в боевого стратега. Стратега-противника. В военном деле его навыки, отточенные за годы дипломатической работы, превратились в грозное оружие. Боевые генералы, неискушенные в закулисных играх, попав с ним за один стол переговоров, оказывались на политической арене мальчиками для битья. Это раздражало многих, и многие пытались устранить серого кардинала германской армии. Казалось бы, что может быть проще. Найти исполнителя, заплатить деньги, в конце концов, просто уничтожить. Но нет, Майкрофт Холмс нужен был всем в живом виде.  
  
Его гениальный ум и невероятные навыки ведения стратегии, ставшие незаменимыми в условиях военной агрессии, были бы ценным приобретением для любой стороны. Разумеется, с учетом определенных мер предосторожности. Дело было не в идеалах. Майкрофт Холмс вряд ли до конца понимал, что именно его решения хоронят миллионы. Он был свято уверен в том, что просто играет. Поговаривали, эта особенность стала последствием давней детской травмы. Он не видел крови, войны, искалеченных, изодранных снарядами людей. Перед его глазами была шахматная доска и удачно разыгранная партия. Партия, в которой он сам выбирал фигуры и умело двигал их по доске. Некоторые утверждали, что Холмс в ранние годы наблюдался у Ганса Аспергера, который позже анонимно описал его состояние в своих научных работах.  
Потому роль Майкрофта Холмса сложно было переоценить. Союзники прилагали немалые усилия, чтобы вывести его из борьбы. И вот свершилось. Подкупив десятки человек, провернув беспрецедентную операцию, рискуя жизнями сотен лучших разведчиков, они все-таки сумели сделать то, к чему стремились последние два с половиной года. Драгоценный противник был взят в плен.  
  
Почти месяц его удерживали в правительственном каземате, куда не было доступа никому. Даже охрана ежедневно получала новые пропуска. Отбирались люди, прошедшие огромное количество проверок и лишенные даже малейшего намека на возможность подкупа. Эту охрану проверяли чаще, чем выясняли сводки с фронта.  
Весь месяц с Майкрофтом Холмсом пытались говорить, испробовав разные способы. По-хорошему, по-плохому, уговаривая, уламывая, прижимая, взывая к совести и к жалости, показывая страшные картинки из концлагерей, из тюрем, с полей сражений.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс оставался непреклонным. То ли он действительно не понимал, что за каждым его решением стоят сотни тысяч жизней, то ли его мозг, повреждённый давней травмой, действительно был уверен в том, что он всё ещё мальчик, который сидит на полу в своей детской, расставляющий фигуры на огромной доске, пусть даже забрызганной кровью и запорошенной дерном. И каждый его ход не сопровождается страшными залпами орудий, грохотом падающих бомб и криками умирающих. Эту версию тоже пытались проверить. Лучшие психиатры и психологи приходили не раз и не два, пытаясь разговорить упрямого, угрюмого пленника. Сначала ему обеспечили хорошие условия которые соответствовали высокому статусу: регулярный душ, вполне приличное питание, прогулки. Спустя месяц этот режим пересмотрели, сократив гигиенические процедуры. Это принесло противоположные результаты. Если до недавнего времени пленник хотя бы отвечал на вопросы односложно, то теперь и вовсе замкнулся, перестал реагировать на посетителей, вообще на какие-либо внешние раздражители.  
Так или иначе, свои плоды его пленение принесло. Лишённая одной из наиболее значимых долей мозга, немецкая логическая верхушка стала допускать ошибки. Ошибки явные, очевидные всем союзникам, позволяющие предвидеть каждый следующий шаг. Когда выяснилось, что без Майкрофта Холмса и так можно далеко продвинуться вперед, возиться с пленником перестали. К нему стали реже приходить, реже беспокоить, реже обращать внимание, а после и вовсе забросили.  
  
Какое-то время он все еще оставался в правительственном учреждении закрытого типа, а после был переведён в лагерь для военного командования. Лагерь был засекречен, как и все подобные заведения. Режим доступа сохранялся без дополнительных команд, охрана была усиленной, информации о том, где они находились, не было даже у конвоиров. Их доставляли на место военным самолетом и таким же образом возвращали. Именно эта конфиденциальность позволила избежать каких-либо попыток бунтов или освобождения кого-нибудь из пленных. Когда ситуация на фронте полностью стабилизировалась, а война вышла на последние шаги финишной прямой, исключив любую возможность реванша, обитателей лагеря профильтровали. Боевых генералов перераспределили, а политиков, имеющих особый вес, перевели в обычные тюрьмы.  
  
Судьбу Майкрофта Холмса решали долго и параноидально. Впрочем, даже в условиях абсолютной победы союзников, никто не мог недооценить его способности. Потому после продолжительных дискуссий было решено отправить его в небольшой закрытый лагерь, где содержали пленный командный состав. Он отвечал лучшим требованиям безопасности, было надежно укрыт от каких-либо посягательств со стороны возможных лазутчиков, в конце концов просто надежен. Лагерь можно было назвать лагерем с натяжкой: он представлял собой грузовую баржу, поставленную на якорь у крохотного островка, расстояние же до берега исчислялось десятками километров. Удобно, надежно. Особенно с учетом того, что руководил этим сомнительным заведением бывший разведчик, не так давно комиссованный по ранению. Армейское командование, взвесив все за и против, пришло к выводу, что знать лазейки и способности лазутчиков может только их коллега.  
  
Правда, Грегори был всего лишь военным разведчиком. Не шпионом и не резидентом, за голову которого назначали награду. Обычным военным разведчиком, которых тысячи остались в безымянных могилах, не вошедших ни в один учебник истории.  
  
Грегори Лестрейд вряд ли избежал бы этой участи, но в конце 1944 был серьезно ранен, провел в госпитале почти полгода, до сих пор оставался не в лучшей форме. Что не помешало ему при наступлении ухитриться предотвратить взрыв немецкого штаба, сохранив архив с полными материалами допросов пленного командования союзников и схемой дислокации подземных тюрем. Удачное ли стечение обстоятельств, неожиданная улыбка судьбы или что-то другое, но его заслуги успели вписать в личное дело.  
  
Грегори о том случае уже и позабыл. Полевая работа не терпит калек, а легкая хромота и вовсе ставила крест на продолжении карьеры. Грегори перевели работать с бумагами, он не спорил. А потом стали разрабатывать секретную военно-пенитенциарную систему, отделенную от общих лагерей, для содержания заключенных вроде Майкрофта Холмса, соответственно подбирали штат.  
  
Именно беспрецедентное чувство долга и умение отключить в любой момент даже зачатки эмоций заставили начальство единогласно одобрить его кандидатуру в качестве коменданта секретной тюрьмы особого назначения. И сейчас Грегори Лестрейд сидел за столом, а перед ним лежала увесистая папка с делом Майкрофта Холмса. Он в третий раз перелистывал каждую страничку, уделяя особое внимание поведению на допросах, специфике ответов, привычкам. По идее, подобные документы оставляли в архивах под грифом. Но вынужденное массовое этапирование заставило несколько ослабить привычный режим, чтобы не допустить потери сведений, оставляя их сопровождать заключенного. Особистам бы стоило извлечь из дела раздел допросов, но… видимо, кто-то слишком спешил переправить пленных, потому сопровождавшие документы пришли в полном объеме.  
  
Лестрейд отодвинул бумаги на край стола, взял кофе, налитый в большую грубую кружку, сделал пару глотков и задумался.  
  
С Майкрофтом Холмсом судьба сводила его уже не в первый раз: знакомство состоялось еще до войны, когда они оказались вместе на одном дипломатическом приеме. Тогда Майкрофт Холмс, молодой выдающийся политик, ловко уделал в разговоре седого британского посла, впечатлив не только Лестрейда, разносившего напитки под видом официанта. Второе знакомство состоялось уже спустя четыре года. Тогда Лестрейд попал под бомбежку, будучи тяжело раненным, оказался в плену. Короткое, грязное, постыдное пятно, которое поставило под сомнение его карьеру. К тому времени он уже имел серьёзный послужной список. Явно переоцененный противником, как он думал в самом начале. Потому его допрашивали долго, не стесняясь в методах. Страшнее всего оказалась ночь, проведённая в кабинете с невероятно спокойным, грамотным, уверенным в себе Майкрофтом Холмсом. Он не бил, не вырывал ногти, не дробил кости пальцев. Он умело нажимал словами на такие нервные окончания, что хотелось выть. Глубокие, совершенные навыки нейролингвистического программирования, помноженные на практические знания психологии и способность логически достучаться до любого собеседника, превращали этого человека в настоящий орехокол для упрямых противников. Сутки, проведенные в режиме жесткой, непрекращающейся психологической атаки. Майкрофт Холмс знал, как добиться того, что ему нужно, он умело использовал человеческие привычки и слабости, не переступая черту. Что может быть проще, чем отказать в средствах гигиены. Душ, туалет… всё это лишнее.  
  
Хотите облегчиться, ну так давайте, говорите, да побыстрее, не будем друг друга задерживать. О, вы отвратительно пахнете. Ну кто же вам мешал повести себя, как нормальный человек. Или вы опустились до такой степени, что готовы мочиться под себя, сидя на стуле. Так это сугубо ваша вина.  
  
Что ещё более унизительно, это появление в кабинете посторонних людей. Майкрофт Холмс не хотел останавливать рабочий процесс. Он подписывал бумаги, пересматривал документы, диктовал письма секретарше, молодой девочке с испуганными глазами, которая старалась не смотреть, и всё равно пялилась на грязного, изможденного вонючего пленника. Лестрейд всё это помнил. Даже побои стерлись из памяти, сохранив общие черты картинки. Но не детали того самого допроса. Не та ночь.  
  
Лестрейд смял в руках сигарету, не ощущая, что обжигает пальцы.  
  
Просто был еще один случай. Косвенный. Который объяснил пристальное внимание к его скромной персоне военного разведчика. Случай, о котором не знал почти никто. Это случай он держал в памяти последние три года, заставляя себя, сцепив зубы, подниматься и делать следующий шаг, двигаться дальше в любой сложной ситуации. Этот случай, который перевернул с ног на голову все представления о чести и достоинстве...  
  
Мало кто знал о том, что у Грегори был брат. Сводный, на другой фамилии, но от этого не менее близкий, родной человек. Брат, который, как и он сам, Грегори, был разведчиком. Не штатным военным разведчиком, нет. Резидентом. Одним из лучших. Самым лучшим, таким, что самому Грегори нечего было и мечтать. Он бы сумел сделать много, невероятно много. Для всех он оставался пропавшим без вести.  
  
И только Грегори знал его судьбу. Тогда, выходя из комнаты допросов, в которой его всю ночь прессовал Майкрофт, он мельком увидел в соседней камере Дейта. Они попрощались. Взглядами. Вот такой неожиданный подарок, о котором он не мог даже мечтать. Он был уверен в том, что брат выдержит. Выдержал. Иначе через сутки его обезображенное тело не валялось бы около бараков среди сотен таких же тел, безжалостно раскатанных допросной машиной.  
  
Тело, лишенное ногтей, с выжженными глазными яблоками, с вырванными половыми органами и сожженными до черноты ногами.  
  
Самым страшным во всем случившемся было то, что допрашивал брата тот же человек, что и самого Грегори. Майкрофт Холмс. Просто Грегори был средством, а Дейт целью. Но вышло все совсем иначе. Запытанный почти до смерти Грег выжил, а Дейт погиб.  
  
Грегори знал, что чистоплюй-Холмс не стал бы опускаться до низменной физической пытки. Слишком высоко ценил свои способности, слишком был уверен в себе. Но он запустил страшную машину, заставившую молодых палачей доводить дело до конца с той жестокостью, которая свойственна псам, лишенным любых инстинктов кроме параноидального желания выслужиться.  
  
Грегори откинулся на спинку стула, потёр виски. Голова нещадно раскалывалась, как всегда в последнее время на перемену погоды. Ничего, боль — это хорошо. Боль — это значит, что он еще жив. Не только жив, сейчас в его руках оказался человек, по вине которого он лишился единственного близкого существа на всей планете. Грегори задумчиво забарабанил кончиками пальцев по столу, выбивая незатейливый мотив.  
  
Сегодня он почти поверил в Закон Бумеранга.  
  
Сегодня днем ему поступила телефонограмма. В тюрьму будет приезжать по мере необходимости Олдман, один из лучших специалистов, способных разговорить даже мертвеца. Именно он будет ответственным за десятерых самых нашумевших пленников, среди которых значился и Майкрофт Холмс. О личности Олдмана ходили легенды, причём легенды такие страшные, что скорее были бы уместны в качестве сказок братьев Гримм. О методах, невероятной, о стальной выдержке, абсолютном отсутствии даже намека на какие-либо человеческие чувства. Хороший противник. Так сказать, более усовершенствованная версия… Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
Олдман не умел ни чувствовать, ни проигрывать, потому от него выходили либо признавшимися, либо лишившимися разума, но никогда мертвыми. Профессия их по определению не терпела белых воротничков, и в сортир в белых перчатках не ходил никто, так что о щепетильности не было и речи. Но Олдман… Со своей невероятной жестокостью, граничащей с садизмом, упрямством, изощренным умом и беспринципностью он стал легендой даже в столь циничных кругах, к коим относился Грегори Лестрейд. Именно к нему в ближайшие часы должен был попасть на свой первый допрос Майкрофт Холмс.  
  
Лестрейд задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Светало. Через час прибудет катер с пленными. К тому времени для них он должен подготовить камеры. О том, где именно поселить Майкрофта Холмса, он размышлял вторые сутки. Одиночка? Или же поселить с кем-то из наименее адекватных после первичной обработки. Впрочем, в любом случае придется перебрасывать в одиночку, раз уж за него берется сам Олдман.  
  
Лагерь обустроили на островке, где когда-то была шахта. Черт его знает, что тут добывали, но пологий коридор, углубившийся в породу, отлично подходил в качестве места для содержания военнопленных. Боковые углубления предстояло оборудовать под камеры. В первые месяцы военнопленных держали на барже, по мере подготовки камер переселяли на сам остров.  
  
Грегори помусолил сигарету, отложил в сторону. Олдман… Был ли он настолько жесток, чтобы исключить этот фактор? Даже на фоне личного отношения к Холмсу… Это было слишком.  
  
Человеческая природа такова, что заставляет цепляться за малейшую константу, чтобы сохранить разум. Что произойдет, если Олдман доведет Холмса до состояния овоща? Дейт воскреснет? Уйдет боль Грегори? Восторжествует справедливость? Или же Грегори вдруг проникнется верой в провидение? Впрочем, в некоторой мере последнее уже происходило. Видимо, тот, кто задумал поселить заключенных на барже, заставляя их самих строить себе тюрьму в каменном теле острова, был действительно изобретателен. Никакого динамита, только кирки, лопаты, ломы. И это для белых воротничков, не поднимавших в своей жизни ничего тяжелее табельного оружия.  
  
Было в этом что-то неправильное. Разумеется, Майкрофт виноват в том, что брат Лестрейда погиб. В том, что сам Лестрейд погиб. Тот, кто вышел из ада, был кем угодно, но не тем, прежним Грегори Лестрейдом.  
Именно Майкрофт и никто другой допрашивал Дейта до смерти, не сумев вовремя остановиться. Но это была война, у него не было личной неприязни, обычные рабочие интересы. Он поступил с братом точно так же, как поступил бы с любым другим разведчиком, оказавшимся в плену. Мотивы, возникшие сейчас у Грегори, были далеки от объективных.  
  
Нет. Он не имеет права на личное. Раз судьба дала ему в руки пару лишний козырей… пусть будет так, как будет. Как он поступил бы с любым другим пленным. Дал шанс.  
Пусть этим шансом станет камера. Обжитая и узнаваемая. В которой можно будет открыть глаза после пыток и восстановить изорванное в клочья сознание. Значит, камеру надо выбирать так, чтобы у Олдмана не возникло желания заменить ее в ходе допросов.  
  
Еще раз вздохнув, Грегори расслабился. Прижал пальцами виски, поморщился.  
  
Он справился. Разобрался в себе. Сумел отключить то, что заставило бы себя возненавидеть. Эмоции. Эмоции, способные превратить любое здравомыслящее существо в неуправляемое истеричное нечто, абсолютно лишенное логики и здравого смысла. Недопустимо. Не для него.  
  
Поколебавшись (врач в который раз на осмотрах укоризненно качал головой, советуя больше отдыхать, не курить и вообще), закурил. Табачный дым успокаивал, но захотелось кофе. Он позвонил дежурному, затем вышел на крыльцо. В лицо пахнуло холодом. И было так спокойно, пугающе-спокойно на душе. Ощущение, как после того самого дня, когда он, сидя на земле около наскоро замаскированного механизма, взмокший, тяжело дышащий, успел отсоединить цепь, не дав тротилу уничтожить тонны бумаг и сотни жизней. И это ощущение не стоило никакой мести, даже мести Майкрофту Холмсу.  
  
Нельзя впутывать в работу личное. Или работа, или человеческие чувства. Если он не в состоянии справиться, увольняться к чертям…  
  
Грегори сжал кулак, с силой ударил каменистую, скользкую от зеленоватого лишайника стену.  
  
Подождав, пока появится дежурный с чашкой кофе, он ещё раз отпустил кольца дыма, запахнул поплотнее влажный от мороси китель, вернулся в свой кабинет. Горячий кофе прояснил голову, и, как ни странно, помог уснуть.  
  
Через три часа Грегори уже стоял около серой мурованой каменной пристани, равнодушно наблюдая за тем, как по воде шустро скользит катерок. Вот он ловко обошел опасный фарватер, уперся острым носом в отмель, из него выпрыгнули двое вооруженных, хорошо одетых военных. Они быстро передали пакет документов, осмотрелись, придирчиво изучая берег, пристань и самого Грегори. Как только конвоиры уверились в полной безопасности и предсказуемости, на палубе появилось еще четверо вооруженных охранников.  
  
Лязгнули металлические засовы, по одному стали выходить пленники. Их было всего трое. Видимо, начальство серьёзно подстраховалось, если на троих изможденных человек подсадили свору вооруженных до зубов конвоиров.  
  
Грегори всматривался в грязные, бледные лица. Он с трудом узнал в одном из прибывших недавнего своего палача. Майкрофт Холмс выглядел ужасно, если не сказать хуже.  
  
Не оглянувшись на охранников, уверенно короткими окликами и пинками сформировавших строй, Грегори пошел вперед.  
  
Двоих, прибывших с Холмсом, он, не мудрствуя лукаво, расселил в две крайние одиночные камеры. Майкрофта Холмса провели к самому концу коридора, который круто спускался вниз. Там, в сердце скалы, виднелась низкая тяжелая дверь. На самом деле, у неё была одна необычная особенность. Дверь была одинаковой в длину, ширину и толщину. Такой себе железный кубик.  
  
Грегори про себя усмехнулся, оценив комплекцию конвоя. Никогда не страдая от недостатка роста или от субтильности, он ощущал себя карликом рядом с конвоирами. Но именно это сыграло в итоге с ними злую шутку. В камеру сумел протиснуться только сам Грегори, и то с трудом. Даже заходя боком, он сильно обтёр китель о влажную каменистую стену.  
  
Затем подал знак конвою, который подтолкнул к дверному проему пленника. Майкрофт поморщился, нагнулся, сделал шаг вперед, но не рассчитал. Скользкий мох поехал под ногой, Майкрофт попытался удержать равновесие, но не хватило сил, и он полетел вперед. Быть может, он бы и расшиб голову о противоположную стену… Достаточно было Грегори сделать всего лишь один шаг в сторону. Просто шаг в сторону.  
  
Это было глупым инстинктом. Глупым и неправильным… Или правильным? Нет, однозначно глупость. Полнейшая глупость. Пусть бы разбился, и это можно было бы считать подарком судьбы. Ну или решением, ниспосланным свыше.  
  
Враг получил наказание, разбившись в первые же минуты нахождения в камере. Вера в справедливость восстановлена. Наверное.  
  
Грегори не знал, почему именно он помешал тому, что устроило бы его более всего на свете. Шагнул вперед, ощутив слабый толчок в плечо, успел перехватить врага за мгновение до удара.  
  
Он не жалел. А это значило, что он всё сделал правильно.  
  
Майкрофт тупо уставился на замершую почти перед носом стену, отстранился, обхватив себя руками. На нём были тонкая, сильно истрепанная гимнастерка и казённый ватник, видимо, то ли снятый, то ли одолженный кем-то из офицеров. На ватнике стоял штамп, из прорех вылезало белое нутро. Когда-то он был теплым, но в последнее время им явно пользовались не по назначению. Подкладывали под машину во время ремонта или застилали куда-то под ноги. В любом случае, он скорее создавал видимость одежды, чем являлся ею.  
  
Пленник слепо щурился, и Грегори вспомнил, что тогда, в кабинете, на нём были очки. Сейчас зрение его подводило, как, впрочем, и все остальные органы чувств. Он не понимал, где находится, что от него хотят и что будет дальше. Либо делал вид, что не понимал, и такого варианта Грегори тоже не исключал. Потому что как бы он себя не настраивал и как бы не пытался оценить ситуацию трезво, на первое место следовало вынести характеристики Майкрофта как специалиста. Грамотного, опытного, жестокого разведчика, раскрывшего и расколовшего десятки агентов разного уровня.  
  
Потому, не оглядываясь, Грегори шагнул из камеры. Спустя час ему доложили, что никаких ЧП не произошло, пленники находятся на своих местах и даже не делают попытку совершить какую-то глупость. Совершить глупость у них не было возможности в принципе. Ремни и шнурки давно уже остались простым воспоминанием о другой жизни, потому что, несмотря на ненависть, конвоиры понимали значение жизней тех, кто находился в лагере. Значение их знаний и навыков, в том числе для того, чтобы выстроить необходимые цепочки и вычислить агентурную сеть врага внутри самих структур командования союзников. А потому держали себя в руках, не позволяя эмоциям и ненависти взять верх. Как ни странно, с эмоциями сумел совладать и сам Грегори. Ушел с головой в работу, привычно нагрузив себя сотнями мелочей, из которых складывалась жизнь лагеря.  
  
Он вспомнил о Майкрофте только ближе к полудню, когда уже переделал основную бумажную работу и собирался передать дела заместителю, чтобы пару часов отдохнуть.  
  
До вечера он успел задремать на какой-то час, проснуться от головной боли, получить по ведомости продукты и даже выпить кофе. И почти с радостью осознать, что держит себя в железной узде.  
  
Наутро пленников построили. Лестрейд затянул потуже ремень портупеи, одернул несколько подрастянувшийся китель и вышел во двор. Хорошо начищенные сапоги приятно поскрипывали по морозной дорожке. Заморозки в такое время были редкостью, но случались. Впрочем, в остальном он был вполне доволен тем, что увидел. Майкрофт Холмс стоял в крайнем левом ряду, опустив голову и неуклюже сжав колени. Вид у него был смущенный и растерянный, он утратил весь свой боевой пыл и офицерскую стать. Вот так-так. Недавний победитель, который расхаживал, словно король вселенной, по кабинету, мерно постукивая острым набалдашником трости по блестящим чёрным сапогам. И кто знал, что судьба захочет так пошутить, отдав его, врага во всех смыслах и понятиях, в руки Лестрейда.  
  
Убедившись, что всё в порядке, Грегори отдал распоряжение насчёт работ в течение дня. Заключенных, в отличие от привычной немецкой практики, не загоняли вусмерть, но время от времени охлаждали пыл тяжелой работой и заставляли в полной мере себя обслуживать. Никто не умирает от того, что чистит картошку и перемывает кастрюли. Так и кормили же, не заставляли голодать. А зря.  
  
Майкрофту Холмсу Грегори внимания не уделил и на этот раз. Разнарядку делал его заместитель, которому было глубоко наплевать, кто из заключённых имел какие привилегии и какие заслуги. Строго говоря, в лагере вообще не было никаких имен, только номера. И то после прибытия их меняли, чтобы новый номер отличался от шифра личного дела.  
  
Слушая короткие выкрики-приказы, Грегори автоматически запомнил номер, который обозначили Майкрофта. 2797.  
  
— 2797, на выход.  
  
Майкрофт безразлично оглянулся, шагнул вперёд, покорно двинулся следом за конвоиром. Он заметно хромал, движения были неуклюжими и скованными. Грег заметил, как он неуверенно осматривается, пытаясь запомнить дорогу. Все-таки зрение. Ну что же. Провидение метит.  
  
А днём приехал Олдман. Майкрофта забрали из кухни, где он сосредоточено нарезал лук, и отослали в маленькую камеру. Слишком маленькую, слишком тесную. В ней едва вмещались табурет и койка, а теперь добавились стол и кресло. В кресле расположился сам Олдман. Майкрофту предстояло расположиться на табурете, кое-как подогнув ноги. Не для человека такого роста, пусть даже ну очень худого.  
  
Грегори был занят до позднего вечера. Он уже собирался возвращаться к себе, когда его окликнул Олдман.  
  
— Крепкий орешек этот ваш Холмс. Очень крепкий. Но уверен, рано или поздно… — он засмеялся, щёлкнув пальцами.  
  
— Допросили? Завтра продолжите?  
  
— Вряд ли. В ближайшие дней десять его трогать бессмысленно. Пусть успокоится. И немного побудет в неведении. Я же пообещал ему, что ответ на его молчание последует через пять дней. А после выдержать ещё пять. Идеально. Десять дней томительного ожидания и ужаса. Если, конечно, выдержит. Слишком уж его зацепило, пусть и внешне не показывал. Но я-то тоже не лыком шит.  
  
— Вы заставили его нервничать? Не верю. — Грегори вскинул бровь, уважительно качнув головой. Для него сама мысль, что Майкрофт Холмс может утратить самообладание, казалась где-то за гранью реальности.  
  
Олдман рассмеялся.  
  
— Вы меня явно недооцениваете. Вот вы, к примеру, знали, что у Майкрофта есть брат? Младший брат, прошу заметить. Поверьте моему опыту, в семье, подобно той, в которой воспитывался Майкрофт, отношения между братьями специфические. Посудите сами, отец вечно на работе, мать занята поддержанием своего статуса. Как вы думаете, кто разгребал проблемы младшего Холмса? Уж точно не отец и не мать. Майкрофт собственной персоной. Возился с маленьким мальчиком, успокаивал взбалмошного подростка, направлял молодого мужчину. Вы понимаете, до какой степени ему дорог брат? Вот представьте себе, каково это: осознавать свою беспомощность, и при этом знать: его брат находится в наших руках. Веский козырь, очень веский. Гораздо более весомый, чем он ожидал. Уверен, он оценил те фотографии, которые ему предоставил. Разумеется, он не устраивал показательных выступлений, не корчил рожи, не рыдал. Но это было бы и странно для дипломата подобного уровня. Зато я знаю наверняка, что сейчас в его душе бушует пожар не хуже зажжённого Рима. А может, это и есть Рим. В любом случае, советую вам до вечера его не вызывать и не выпускать, пусть посидит сам, подумает на досуге. Ему будет полезно.  
  
До вечера у Грегори и так было слишком много дел, чтобы вспоминать о пленнике. Только к перед сном, сидя с чашкой крепкого чаю и стопкой подготовленных документов, он словно очнулся, встряхнулся. Всё-таки Олдман есть Олдман, и стоило, по крайней мере, зайти к пленнику и убедиться в том, что он в порядке. Грубо, конечно, сказано — в порядке. После Олдмана если что и осталось, то…  
  
Грегори несколько раз гнал от себя эту мысль, стараясь вновь и вновь углубиться в документы. Не получилось. Смирившись, он вздохнул, потянулся за сигаретами, накинул на плечи китель и вышел в коридор. Охранник у двери улыбнулся, увидев коменданта, и даже перекинулся с ним парой слов, скорее дежурных. Почему-то едва ли не весь кадровый состав тюрьмы считал своим долгом по возможности больше общаться с комендантом. Быть может потому, что от неразговорчивого, угрюмого Грегори никогда ничего не вышло. Пусть даже это были жалобы, о которых не пристало говорить начальству, или личные проблемы, которыми так хотелось поделиться хоть с кем-то. Если Грегори не мог помочь, он выслушивал, молча, внимательно, не перебивая. Если мог, помогал молча, не афишируя и даже не упоминая случившегося. Выяснилось это только спустя какое-то время. Потому и сейчас охранник не упустил возможности пожелать коменданту спокойной ночи и упомянуть хорошую погоду. Грегори угостил его сигаретой и неспешно побрел к большой железной двери, которую установили совсем недавно. В помещении было темно, да и как может быть в тоннеле, прорубленом в каменистой породе. Две лампы слабо подсвечивали коридор. Грегори шагал скорее по памяти, автоматически считая шаги. Он остановился перед квадратной глухой дверью, достал ключи, вставил в замочную скважину.  
  
Ничего неожиданного, разумеется, он не увидел. Пленник лежал, отвернувшись лицом к стене, неподвижно, только тяжело дышал. Но от опытного взгляда Грегори не укрылось то, чего не заметило бы большинство обывателей. Едва различимый тремор, пробегавший время от времени по плечам Майкрофта Холмса. Видимо, нервная реакция была настолько сильной, что даже доведенных до автоматизма навыков не хватало, чтобы её подавить. Да, была табуретка, но она… слишком напоминала о том, что так хотелось сейчас забыть, и Грегори присел на край грубого настила из досок, брошенного поверх мурованой каменной основы. Он сидел молча, вслушиваясь в тяжёлое прерывистое дыхание. Майкрофт Холмс не шевелился, не подавал никаких признаков того, что он вообще ощутил присутствие в камере постороннего. Нет, в любом случае он был гораздо лучше Грегори в профессиональном плане. О такой выучке Грегори Лестрейд мог только мечтать Это был резидент высочайшего уровня, недостижимого для него. Неудивительно что так по-разному сложилась их карьера.  
  
Принять.  
  
Все вполне справедливо. Грегори помнил свое состояние, когда он увидел Дейка. Если бы его тогда не закрыли в камере, если бы… он бы сорвался. А он и сорвался, раз уж на то пошло. Как только задвинулся засов, прижался в беззвучном крике лицом к стене и бил кулаками, медленно, со вкусом разбивая плоть о камень. Стоп… Он еще раз прислушался. Тремор.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс ничем от него не отличался. Черт возьми! Да он и сорвался! Тут, в камере! Если прошло столько времени, часов десять, не меньше, а он до сих пор не овладел собою в полной мере!  
  
Грегори глубоко вздохнул, посчитал до десяти. Снова вздохнул. Тупая навязчивая идея не уходила. И он достал из кармана кителя плоскую полевую офицерскую флягу, не глядя, протянул назад, скользнув ладонью по плечу Холмса. Холмс напрягся, вздрогнул, на мгновение выпустив прежде зажатые коленями руки.  
  
Грегори не знал, возьмет он флягу или нет. Недоверие в таких, как Майкрофт, вбивали на уровне инстинктов. Впрочем, ему было плевать. Он просто знал, что поступает правильно. Как тогда. В самый первый день.  
  
Тонкие холодные пальцы медленно сомкнулись на фляге, Майкрофт неуклюже покачнулся, сел, неловко отвинтил пробку, прикрученную на тонкую цепочку, не нюхая, сделал большой глоток, еще один, еще.  
  
Грегори молчал. Не мешал. Да, натощак, да, упьется. Но не вусмерть. Недостаточно, чтобы до смерти, а вот забыться в самый раз. Он подождал еще минут десять, пока дыхание пленника стало ровным, забрал флягу, накрыл Холмса упавшим под ноги рваным ватником и побрел к выходу.  
  
Было ли это предательством по отношению к Дейку? Нет. Однозначно нет. Не было и быть не могло. Это было правильно. Настолько правильно, что Грегори даже не сомневался. Это было единственное допустимое для него решение, после которого он не ощутил бы себя... Черт!!! А ведь он только что хотел подумать «Майкрофтом Холмсом»! И кто бы ему раньше сказал, что так повернется судьба. Если она наказывала Майкрофта Холмса, то Грегори бы даже не усомнился в жестокости этого наказания. Наказания настолько зверского, что при всех ужасах прошлого Грегори не готов был его пожелать даже такому давнему и страшному врагу. Да, Дейт умер. Но они знали, на что шли. На грани. Оба. И попрощались друг с другом, и Грегори знал, что Дейт мертв. Они были в равных условиях, и ни один из них не считал другого виноватым в случившемся. Майкрофт ощущал бессилие. Страшное, ледяное бессилие. Потому что его шантажировали братом.  
  
Грегори тряхнул флягу. Пустая. Да, тут он допустил глупость, поступил неправильно, слишком мягко, но кто знает, может быть, и выжил бы после той ночи настоящий живой Грегори Лестрейд, если бы ему вот так кто-то протянул флягу и позволил хотя бы на несколько часов отключиться от адской изматывающей боли.  
  
Он вернулся к себе, бросил на стол пустую флягу и, едва коснувшись головой жесткой подушки, быстро и глубоко заснул.  
  
Олдман не появлялся неделю. Происшествий в лагере не было, заключенные, прибывшие в последней партии, даже несколько оперились по сравнению со своим первичным видом. Грегори знал, что они были врагами, но не позволял себе ставить этот факт во главу угла. Да чего уж там, злость в нем как-то утихла, стала глуше, тише. И в любом случае первичным были установленные для всех правила. Единые.  
  
Он не выделял Майкрофта Холмса среди других. Хотя и отслеживал его состояние. Нет, для всех Холмс оставался прежним, неуклюжим молчаливым близоруким типом, которого чаще отправляли на кухню. Не из поблажки. Просто он несколько раз едва не погиб, не справившись с молотом и подставившись под отлетевший от скалы камень.  
  
А потом приехал Олдман.  
  
В этот раз он разминался почти сутки, и через эти сутки Грегори узнал истинный уровень его способностей. Высокий альбинос, проходивший под кодовым номером 1316, имя которого Грегори так никогда не узнал, и, насколько доподлинно ему было известно, пользовавшийся неоспоримым уважением среди военнопленных, перестал быть. Он дышал, двигался, но быть перестал. Издавал нечленораздельное бормотание, сидя на стуле, безразлично позволил отвести себя в камеру, а там… Наутро его нашли в том же положении, в котором усадили. Он оправлялся, не двигаясь с места, глядя в одну точку, с тем же неизменным бормотанием, не утирая залитый текущей слюною рот.  
  
Позже Грегори видел, как он лежал в камере на боку, обнаженный, даже не пытаясь прикрыться и уткнувшись лицом в обгаженные брюки. Полная потеря личности за двенадцать часов. Работа злобного гения такого уровня, что….  
  
Олдман, видимо, был доволен собой. Зашел посмотреть на результаты своего труда, щелкнул языком и отправился отдыхать. А точнее, как понял Грегори, ждать. Вечером он велел охране быть начеку, и, если в море мелькнет два раза синий и раз красный фонарик, выйти на пристань и помочь причалить лодке. Весельной. Без огней и без лишнего шума. Затем зашел к самому Грегори и потребовал выделить на трое суток большую камеру, лучше всего на барже. Причем расположенную так, чтобы в нее можно было зайти и выйти, минуя как можно меньше охраны. Вопрос загнал Грегори в тупик. Выделить камеру на барже было несложно, всех пленных уже переместили на остров. Но вот охрану он расставлял сам, и схему охранения делал сам. Потому лишь предложил в конкретный момент на нужное время велеть охране покинуть посты. Олдман поколебался, но согласился. Быть может, он бы и поспорил, но, видимо, был слишком чем-то воодушевлен, да так, что несколько отступил от традиционного принципа решения вопроса: «Или по-плохому, или по-моему».  
  
Разумеется, лодку встретили в полной темноте. Но тут же донесли Грегори, что она прибыла от катера, бросившего якорь за вторым утесом гряды. Что в лодке было пять человек, один на положении конвоируемого, и все пятеро упаковались в ту самую выделенную камеру.  
  
Утром появился Олдман. Он плотно позавтракал, велел отнести семь порций еды в выделенную камеру и передать через окошко. Затем Грегори отправился на перекличку, а Олдман остался в его кабинете, сославшись на необходимость важного телефонного разговора. Говорил он долго. Грегори, изредка бросая взгляды на окно, видел, как Олдман расхаживал по кабинету, держа в руке тяжелый аппарат.  
  
Затем он вышел на крыльцо и долго курил. И радушно посоветовал подошедшему Грегори не выходить после вечерней переклички из кабинета до утра.  
  
Сигнал снять охрану Грегори получил в половине третьего. К тому времени, как ему было доподлинно известно, Олдман находился у Майкрофта Холмса почти сутки. Он передал по цепочке сигнал.  
  
Грегори был измотан непонятными событиями и непроходящим напряжением, но заснуть не выходило. В мыслях то и дело всплывала та самая ночь, когда… Черт. Не нужно о ней помнить, просто не нужно.  
  
Едва за окном едва забрезжила далекая серая полоска, как в комнатку без стука вошел Олдман. Грегори сидел на застеленной койке, катая в руках чашку с остывшим кофе. На его немой вопрос Олдман рассмеялся. В кабинете горела ночная лампа, и красноватая тень, падающая от шторы, исказила цвет лица Олдмана, придав ему что-то демоническое.  
  
— Все отлично. Лучше и быть не могло. По крайней мере, пока ничто не заставляет меня сомневаться в положительном результате. К слову, не хотите со мной покурить?  
  
Грегори пожал плечами, поднялся, накинув китель. Стоило уже сменить его на летную кожаную куртку на меху, которую он привез с собой вместе с нехитрым багажом. Но почему-то он ощущал, что холод сейчас нужен.  
  
Они стояли на крыльце, когда со скрипом открылась тяжелая дверь, и во двор вывели Майкрофта Холмса. Он был в белье и своем ватнике. По штанам едва не до колен расползались темные пятна. Его провели мимо Олдмана и Грегори, поставили под фонарем у парапета. Поставили, держа за сведенные за спиной руки. В морозном утреннем воздухе раздались гулкие мерные шаги. Конвой вел со стороны баржи высокого сутулого типа в офицерском плаще. Грегори отметил густые, кудрявые волосы и узкое костистое лицо.  
  
Типа подвели к парапету и поставили напротив Майкрофта Холмса. Не нужно было иметь подготовку разведчика, чтобы увидеть состояние Майкрофта. Его трясло как в лихорадке, на лице ходили желваки.  
  
Олдман равнодушно бросил на землю окурок, раздавил ногой, и скучающе махнул.  
  
Три звука слились воедино. Глухой удар прикладов в спину, звериный отчаянный вопль Майкрофта и чавкающий хлопок где-то внизу.  
  
Грегори замер, ощущая, как глухо лупит в ушах пульс. Конвоиры, которые привели кудрявого, неспешно зацокали вниз по каменной лестнице, раздались какие-то крики, возня. Через некоторое время они уже поднимались, неся на плащ-палатке тело. Бросили его на плац под фонарем, отошли в сторону.  
  
Окровавленные кудрявые волосы, тряпичной куклой развалившееся безвольное тело, обломки костей черепа, вдавившийся от удара нос. И кровь, густой лентой стекающая с изувеченной от удара руки.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс сделал шаг вперед. Упал на колени, в отчаянии протянул руки, пытаясь повернуть к себе голову погибшего. Руки заскользили в окровавленных волосах, и он в каком-то глупом порыве прижимал пальцы к шее, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Но было очевидно: все зря.  
  
Затем Майкрофта увели в камеру, Грегори вновь велели убрать охрану. Он стоял у парапета, еще не придя в себя от увиденного. Внизу грузились в лодку четыре конвоира и мешок с тем, что осталось от человека.  
  
Все закончилось.  
  
Только на плацу под фонарем, тускневшим в отблесках рассвета, темнели пятна крови там, где конвоиры бросили тело, размозженное об острые камни.  
  
— В ближайшие пять дней говорить с пленным нельзя. Кормить, поить усиленно, добавить один прием пищи и шоколад. И постелить матрац. Дать новый ватник, одежду, новую обувь. Работать эти дни не отсылать, потом усадить где-то тут, в конторе. Ну, не знаю, мыть плинтуса, перебирать что-то. Сами придумайте.  
  
Грегори, уже полностью взявший себя в руки, безразлично кивнул.  
  
— Что-то еще?  
  
— Да. Чтобы как можно больше людей бывало здесь в то время, пока он работает. И, пожалуй, все.  
  
— Когда ожидать вас в следующий раз?  
  
— Нескоро. Полагаю, очень нескоро.  
  
Олдман усмехнулся, козырнул шутливо Грегори, глянул мельком на часы.  
  
Через час, перед перекличкой, к причалу пришвартовался катер. Олдман, более не с кем не перекинувшись даже словом, поспешил по крутой каменной лестнице вниз.  
  
Грегори пожал плечами, терпеливо дождался, пока катер скроется из виду, затем побрел в кабинет, открыл настежь двери и окликнул адъютанта. Грегори не мог находиться в помещении, словно пропитавшемся странным запахом, исходившим от Олдмана. Теперь Грегори мог наверняка сказать, что это было. Запах смерти, знакомый, до боли, до мурашек по коже. Почему не узнал сразу? Видимо, сумел все-таки заблокировать его у себя в голове так, намертво. Попытался сбежать от прошлого таким наивным способом. Не-у-дач-но.  
  
Наверное, ощутил его не только Грегори. Адъютант морщился, подметая пол мокрой щеткой, затем убежал куда-то и вернулся с ведром, из которого шел пар, принялся поливать щедро доски водой с крепким острым запахом. Видать, запарил какой-то травы, не выдержал. Парень драил полы с остервенением, и Грегори решил не мешать, вышел во двор, закурил.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс жив. От Олдмана пахло смертью.  
  
Нахмурившись, он вспомнил последнюю жертву Олдмана, которая до сих пор сидела в камере, глядя в одну точку. Его переодевали и мыли, пытались кормить. Он равнодушно жевал и глотал то, что пихали в рот, и на том активность заканчивалась. Почему-то от мысли, что Майкрофт Холмс может превратиться в подобное, становилось откровенно мерзко.  
  
Он не оттягивал визит в камеру Холмса. Или все-таки оттягивал? Около половины одиннадцатого отлил во флягу коньяка, вышел на крыльцо. Двор был освещен ярко, хотя… Даже если кто-то и удумал бы бежать, то куда? В ледяное море? Проплыть пару-тройку миль до берега? Или скрыться на отвесных скалах? Так ненадолго. Единственный шурф старой выработки давно превратили в коридор, а боковые штреки в камеры. Некуда, и уйти никакой возможности.  
  
Мысли о безопасности лагеря немного расслабили, и Грег неспешно побрел в сторону железной двери, установленной на входе в шурф. Охранник, Микки Пауэлл, самый молодой из всего штата, его окликнул, они закурили.  
  
— Не ожидал, что 2797 так поступит, — парень явно скучал и искал способ задержать коменданта, чтобы хоть немного развеять вечернюю точку.  
  
— Так? — Грегори приподнял бровь. Искренне.  
  
— Ну вы же знаете, ему принесли два теплых одеяла, воду горячую, одежду теплую, еду. Олдман, чтоб его черти вернули. Сказал, что дважды в неделю будут воду греть, и с работ сняли. Выслужился.  
  
Грегори выжидательно молчал, не спрашивая. И не понадобилось. Видя интерес коменданта, парень охотно делился новостями.  
  
— Сказали, что он сдал брата родного, раскололся, и этого брата привезли сюда на опознание, а потом казнили. А теперь ему… всё это. Нет, оно ясно, нам на руку, что поймали шпиона, что раскололи, но как-то это…  
  
— Не суди. Сколько тебе осталось?  
  
— Час. Час двадцать. — Парень мельком глянул на часы.  
  
— Иди отдыхать. Я дождусь сменщика.  
  
— Да, полковник! Спасибо, полковник!  
  
Почему-то мелкое доверие на мгновение залило теплом. Сколько времени прошло? Всего ничего, но никто из его людей не ожидал от него подвоха. Верили на слово. И за все годы ни разу не подставили. А это ой как дорого стоило.  
  
Парень, поёживаясь, порысил к деревянной пристройке. Лестрейд еще немного постоял, докурил, затем отпер дверь.  
  
В камерах было тихо. Угрелись кое-как и спали. Он дошел до двери в самом конце шурфа, помедлил, затем вставил ключ в замочную скважину. Хорошо смазанный и отлаженный механизм даже не скрипнул. Ключ повернулся легко, дверь с шорохом открылась.  
  
В углу камеры стояло ведро с водой. Грегори мазнул по нему пятном света фонарика. Чистая. И рядом мыло с полотенцем. Нетронутые, в маслянистой пергаментной обертке.  
  
На столе хлеб, копченое сало, которое, видимо, уже в камере нарезали кубиками, картофель, в котелке что-то белое. Грегори поднял, принюхался. Густая жидкость маслянисто сдвинулась. Сгущенное молоко. На краю стола две плитки шоколада и кусок сыра. По меркам лагеря почти роскошь.  
  
В углу каменного ложа с деревянным настилом красовалось новое армейское одеяло, рядом аккуратной стопкой были сложены новое теплое нижнее белье, брюки, свитер и ватник. На полу американские военные ботинки.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс лежал неподвижно, сложив руки на груди и глядя в потолок. На Грегори он никак не отреагировал, даже не шевельнулся. В камере было холодно, из света — только походный фонарик Лестрейда. Грегори вновь сел рядом на подобие топчана, уронив руки между коленей. Он ставил себя на место Холмса и с ужасом осознавал всю ту беспомощность и безнадежность, в которой он сейчас тонул. Не хотел, но вспомнил ту самую ночь. Нет, он бы сто раз умер, выдержал еще миллион унижений, но не сдал Дейка. И как же вышло, что Майкрофт Холмс… Быть может потому, что его пытал шпион, не слишком отличавшийся своей натурой от него, военного разведчика. А Майкрофтом Холмсом занимался Олдман. Палач.  
  
И в конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы судить? Тем более сейчас? Он тряхнул головой, вытащил флягу и протянул Холмсу.  
  
Это были какие-то слишком долгие, провисшие секунды. Вечность. А потом он ощутил на своей руке холодные сухие пальцы. Майкрофт сел, спустив ноги с кровати, отвинтил крышку и сделал глоток, еще один. Он был бледен, а волосы сбились некрасивыми колтунами, открыв залысину.  
  
— Я не предавал его. — наверное, ему было все равно, кому это сказать. Грегори Лестрейду или кому-то другому. А потому только молча кивнул, понимая, что от него и не ждут ответа. — Не предавал, — хрипло прошептал Холмс, глотая коньяк.  
  
Вот ведь как оно. Раз — и поменялись полюса. И не можешь разбудить в себе ненависть, которой должно быть выше головы.  
  
Лестрейд вышел во двор за пару минут до того, как прибыл сменщик охраны. Впервые за долгие годы он ощущал пустоту. Именно равнодушие и пустоту. Когда ты долго лелеешь какую-то мечту, а реальность оказывается совсем другой. И ты понимаешь, что в своей голове воссоздал события, которые в действительности оказались совсем другой окраски.  
  
На утро среди распоряжений Олдмана он нашел приказ об усиленном питании и освобождении от работы Майкрофта Холмса. Без грифа особой секретности. То есть приказ о льготном положении пленного 2797 следовало донести до всего персонала.  
  
Грегори перечитал документ несколько раз, задумался. Что-то во всем этом было неправильное. Нет, можно было допустить, что Олдман решил таким образом поставить точку в конце своей пьесы, превратив Холмса в изгоя и предателя в глазах не только союзников, но и врагов. Иначе к чему такая вызывающая показательность.  
  
Разумеется, скрыть ото всех то, что не обговорил уже разве что ленивый, он не сумеет. Но… Но можно было бы поступить несколько иначе.  
  
Грегори усмехнулся. Как и все гении, Олдман делал ставки на то, что окружающие намного глупее и не понимают очевидных вещей. Вот только градус этой глупости он слишком завышал. И Грегори сделал свой ход.  
  
Раз в месяц на остров привозили врача. В экстренных случаях его могли вызвать внепланово, но начальство это не приветствовало. В ближайший визит в план обследования он вписал Майкрофта Холмса. Точнее, номер 2797.  
  
Второй момент «Плана Олдмана» стал очевиден через пару дней. Лестрейд спохватился вовремя. «Не выводить на работу» подразумевало еще и не выводить из камеры, лишить малейшего общения и минимальной социализации.  
  
И здесь помогла обычная бюрократия. Выводить на работы нельзя, а заставить вести записи вполне. Или следить за гигиеной. Или еще что.  
  
Например, обязать Холмса составлять меню на неделю из скудного запаса продуктов, выяснять, что умеют готовить пленные и чем можно разнообразить рацион. Холмс подчинился неохотно, долго игнорировал необходимость диалога. Но так или иначе, втянуться ему пришлось. Двигаться, думать, записывать.  
  
И не вспоминать.  
  
Вот только на повестку дня вышел еще один момент, которого сам Грегори предпочел бы избежать. Не вышло. Майкрофту нужно было делать пометки. И без очков это было нереально.  
  
Врач прибыл на катере, как всегда, рано утром. Выдал мази от артрита одному из охранников, послушал Грегори, которого наблюдал после осколочного ранения легкого. Грегори обычно отдавал ему для работы свой кабинет, и сейчас искал себе занятия по лагерю, чтобы не мешать приему. Последним на осмотр отвели Майкрофта.  
  
Продержал его доктор едва ли не больше часа. После, собираясь, посоветовал присматривать за ним внимательнее: у больного наблюдались признаки серьезного нервного истощения, о своих домыслах в части душевного состояния доктор ничего не сказал даже Грегори, но велел всегда быть начеку и забрать все, что можно было бы использовать для суицида.  
  
Очки передали через несколько дней, вместе в прибывшим запасом провизии. Грегори отдал их сам. В конце концов, даже если Майкрофт Холмс его узнает, бояться или стыдиться ему было нечего.  
  
Холмс аккуратно поднес очки к глазам, затем надел. Его глаза широко распахнулись, на отрешенном лице мелькнула тень удивления. Он смотрел на важно расхаживающую по двору чайку, на покрытые мхом камни, на Лестрейда.  
  
Один короткий взгляд.  
  
Узнал.  
  
Ничего не сказал. А Лестрейд и не ждал. Кивнул, закурил и зашагал к себе.  
  
Помимо очков, доктор передал для Холмса какие-то таблетки. Грегори отскреб кусочек одной, попробовал. Нейтральный вкус, не смертельно. Таблетку по его приказу пихали то в салат с луком, то в квашеную капусту.  
  
Зато теперь Майкрофт имел возможность вести записи продовольствия и меню на несколько недель вперед, планировать, выдумывать. Что-то из ничего. Когда голова загружена под завязку, не до унылых мыслей. Грегори искал любую возможность занять Майкрофта Холмса, загрузить так, чтобы днем и ночью решал мелкие, абсолютно негероические бытовые задачи. Как обеспечить бесперебойный рост зеленого лука, как из нехитрого набора продуктов сделать что-то эдакое к Рождеству. На каких языках найти книги для библиотечки.  
  
Смешно, но мелочи помогали. Или таблетки. По крайней мере, через месяц доктор остался доволен и велел вести привычный образ жизни.  
  
А потом начался откат, жестоко и внезапно.  
  
Холмс стал игнорировать свои обязанности, появилась ненормальная, почти болезненная рассеянность и странные приступы забытия, когда он по несколько часов лежал лицом вниз, и даже угроза наказания за неповиновение не могла вывести его из этого странного оцепенения.  
  
Грегори в чудеса не верил.  
  
И никого ни о чем не спрашивал. Сидел, пока усталость не сваливала намертво, задумчиво глядя в окно, перебирая в голове сотни вариантов и комбинаций. Ему было плевать, выиграет он или проиграет. Он хотел оставаться честным. Та маленькая прихоть, которая еще оставалась в его власти. Сидел, прищурившись, глядя на огонь, восстанавливая логически те цепочки событий, которые имели или могли иметь место. Пока крохотные кусочки разорванной в клочья картинки не сложились воедино.  
  
Нет, он не сорвался с места и не помчался расставлять точки над i. Долго курил, взвешивая все камешки, сложенные в причудливую пирамиду.  
  
Следующей ночью дежурил Пауэлл. Грегори вышел из своего кабинета в половине третьего. Мороз разыгрался не на шутку. Запахнув поплотнее куртку, он дошел до двери, осмотрелся.  
  
Затем, вздохнув, повернулся на каблуках и побрел вдоль высокого каменного парапета. Он шел медленно и бесшумно, перенося вес с пятки на носок. За пару часов до заката он тут был и успел убрать крупные камни. Никакого лишнего источника шума.  
  
Пауэлл не сопротивлялся. Когда ему на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука Лестрейда, съежился, всхлипнул, тяжело задышал. Не сопротивлялся. Покорно пошел следом.  
  
Грег не спрашивал. Налил чаю и сел напротив. Ждал. И Микки заговорил. Слова его распирали, разрывали на части болью, и он старался поскорее выплеснуть ее, поделиться хоть с кем-то…  
  
— Олдман… Он сказал, матери поможет, если я…— Микки жалко скривился. — Если я… Болеет она, понимаете?  
  
— Понимаю. Что он тебе дал?  
  
— Это… — Микки протянул скомканный плащ. Тонкий… И парик из скомканных волос.  
  
— Что ты делал?  
  
— Подходил к окошку, становился на колени, шептал: «Зачем?».  
  
— И все?  
  
— Все. И рассказать ребятам о том, что этот… не работает, и жрет вкусно. Потому что брата сдал.  
  
Грегори на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Значит… так. С Олдманом разберусь я сам. А ты… Ты работаешь, и ничего не было. Вопросы?  
  
— Никак нет, сэр. Ничего не было.  
  
— Иди.  
  
Грегори снова закурил, и понял, отчего ему так гадко. Олдман получил что хотел, расколол. Но ему этого показалось мало. И он решил убить. Убить посаженного в клетку зверя. И это было против правил.  
  
Олдман заявился собственной персоной через полгода. К тому времени, Майкрофт понемногу стал оживать. По крайней мере, исчезли приступы пугающей заторможенности. Проходя мимо Лестрейда, он почему-то сухо ему кивал. Лестрейд отвечал таким же сухим кивком. Своего рода ритуал. Зачем? Быть может, так им обоим было легче.  
  
Потому визит Олдмана Грегори воспринял с ощутимым раздражением.  
К его удивлению, палач был в отличном расположении духа. Он собрал оставленные с прошлого раза бумаги, провел полдня на берегу, наблюдая за птицами, а после засобирался вернуться на землю, впрочем, согласившись поужинать.  
  
Тушеную капусту, запеченную рыбу и пирог он вкушал благожелательно и расслабленно. Бутылка ямайского рома, выставленного на стол, окончательно улучшила его настроение.  
  
— В некотором роде, я ваш должник. Именно у вас я имел честь достичь вершины своей карьеры. Расколоть скалу, на которую другие и взобраться-то не могли. — Олдман щедро плеснул спиртное в быстро пустеющие стаканы.  
  
— Хотите сказать, у меня содержится кто-то сверхважный?  
  
— Ну… это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Видите ли… Те, кто содержится у вас… Они не цели. Они средство. — Олдман сухо рассмеялся.  
  
Грег ощутил, как по его спине поползли ледяные муравьи.  
  
— То есть я все время наблюдал за складом оружия?  
  
— Ну… в какой-то мере. Причем вполне удачно наблюдали.  
  
— И мое оружие вам помогло? — Грегори рассмеялся, позволив себе несколько развалиться в кресле.  
  
— Не поверите, оно сразило наповал настоящего саблезубого тигра!  
Грегори уважительно присвистнул.  
  
— А тигр… в курсе?  
  
— Тигр? Тигр уже давно сидит на тумбе и по щелчку делает сальто. Вам знакома техника Zersetzung?  
  
— Признаться, не слышал…  
  
— Зря. Отменная наработка. Знаете ли… Если однажды утром вам говорят, что вчера вы… к примеру, катались на дельфине, что вы на это скажете?  
  
— Скажу, что у кого-то буйная фантазия.  
  
— А если сто человек подтвердит, что это видели?  
  
— Ну… даже не знаю. Решу, что я схожу с ума?  
  
— Вот именно, полковник. Вот именно. Мы слишком зависимы от мнения окружающих, и если сто человек убеждают нас в том, что мы катались на дельфине, мы скорее поверим в свое сумасшествие, чем ясность собственного разума. А теперь добавьте к этому обнаружение дома высохших водорослей, мокрой одежды… ну, не знаю, чешуи?  
  
— Так и шагнуть со скалы можно.  
  
— Чаще всего так и происходит.  
  
— Но если все так… Это же необратимо?  
  
— И-мен-но! — расхохотался Олдман. — И в этом прелесть выбранного мною метода. Он необратим. Особенно если есть предрасположенность к тем или иным психическим расстройствам. И нет нужды оглядываться за спину, опасаясь оставленной там змеи.  
  
— Или тигра.  
  
— Или тигра, — согласился Олдман.  
  
— За укротителя тигров? — Грег поднял стакан.  
  
— За укротителя тигров, — рассмеялся Олдман.  
  
Они налегали на вкусный пирог, к которому полагалась сырная подливка.  
  
— А теперь? Вы меняете цирк? — Грегори спросил скорее невпопад, отламывая кусочек хрустящей корочки.  
  
— Видите ли, полковник, — Олдман с удовольствием вытащил из капусты ломтик охотничьей вяленой колбасы и сунул себе в рот. — Никогда не думал, что все это закончится. И закончилось же! По крайней мере, сейчас для меня.  
  
— А для меня?  
  
— Вы? — Олдман успехнулся, глянув на Лестрейда абсолютно трезвыми глазами. — Для вас оно не закончится никогда. Потому что я умею уходить, сбросив багаж, а вы предпочитаете тащить его на себе.  
  
— Хотите сказать…  
  
— Хочу сказать, что вашу богадельню перестроили и переиначили. Да не смотрите вы так. Никто не покусится на ваше заслуженное тепленькое место. Я сегодня приезжал затем, чтобы изучить личные дела и отдать распоряжение о переведении двух третей заключенных в… неважно. У вас останется небольшая охрана… так, шесть человек. И десять заключенных. Грубо говоря, те, с кого нечего взять, а отправлять их в место менее отдаленное от цивилизации нет никакого смысла. Потому… мы с вами сегодня прощаемся.  
  
— То есть я…  
  
— То есть вам, видимо, в честь прежних заслуг, оставляют место, так сказать, под солнцем. И заодно тех, кого вам нужно будет тут похоронить. Поверьте, им гораздо дешевле платить зарплату вам, чем думать, куда их сунуть от греха подальше.  
  
— Живое кладбище.  
  
— Именно. Вы будете так сказать главой зондеркоманды. Только убивать будете не вы, а время.  
  
Грег сухо усмехнулся.  
  
— Сомнительная честь.  
  
— Ну почему. Разве что остров… Но вы никогда не отличались общительностью. Думаю, вам понравится. Сейчас вы должны будете проконтролировать мои распоряжения, они у вас на столе, справа, под пресс-папье, и организовать грамотную и тихую погрузку заключенных на катер. Будем отправлять в два захода, чтобы не перегружать катер и обеспечить надлежащую охрану.  
  
— И кто же остается на острове?  
  
— Будто вы сами не догадались. Отработанный материал.

Около пяти утра за Олдманом пришел катер. В него погрузили троих пленников. Утреннее построение запретили. Через полтора часа катер вернулся. Из камер выводили по одному (руки за спиной, не оглядываться, не разговаривать), затем приковывали наручниками к бортику.  
  
Грег стоял на берегу, не ощущая набившегося в волосы снега, от которого стал совсем белым. Катер ушел. Персоналу, который переводили на берег, дали сутки на сборы. С удивлением, Грегори заметил, что Микки никуда не собирается.  
  
Он подошел к парню, протянул пачку сигарет. Микки закурил, прикрыв глаза.  
  
— Он убьет меня на берегу, так?  
  
Грегори пожал плечами. Что он мог ответить? Парень сам все понял. Впрочем, многим ли лучше умирать тут, на осколке скалы, в холоде и сырости?  
  
— Поезжай. В конце концов, мир велик. Ты всегда сумеешь затеряться. Не думаю, что ты единственный, кто у него на мушке. Преследовать всех ему не хватит жизни.  
  
И Микки согласился. С трудом скрывая улыбку, бросился к своим вещам.  
  
Заключенных из камер так и не выпустили уже до утра, когда провели окончательное построение. Десять человек. Всего. И пять конвоиров. Грегори шестой.  
  
Проходя мимо поредевшего строя, он на мгновение замер перед Майкрофтом Холмсом.  
  
Постаревшим на сотни лет, осунувшимся и не знающим, чего ожидать. Видевшим Олдмана и знавшим, что остался в меньшинстве. Почему-то показалось важным дать понять, что все закончилось. Олдман, пытки, все.  
  
И Грегори кивнул ему. Сам. Первый.  
  
Майкрофт на мгновение прикрыл глаза и слабо, неуверенно кивнул в ответ.  
  
Оказалось, что везде можно научиться жить. Даже на острове, насквозь продуваемом ветрами и забрызганном соленой пеной. Можно жить, если над тобой не висит дамоклов меч в ожидании палача.  
  
Страшнее жить, как верно выразился Олдман, когда не умеешь бросить на землю свой груз. И не только потому, что считаешь своим долгом его нести. Просто… этот груз настолько страшен, что не хочется кого-то им пугать. Или делать больно.  
  
Грегори не знал, как сказать… Да и стоило ли говорить Майкрофту, что он никогда не был целью Олдмана? Настоящей целью был его младший брат. Целью, которой Олдман достиг в самом страшном понимании этого слова.  
Эта мысль время от времени назойливо всплывала в голове и зудела, словно комар, не давая заснуть. Грегори ее гнал. И делал свое дело. Он не забыл Дейта. Он по-прежнему его любил. По-прежнему жалел, что выжил в той мясорубке, хотя казалось бы. Но черт возьми. Он знал, что они до конца остались верны друг другу. И прощались, обещая ждать там, за чертой. Если, конечно, за этой чертой что-то есть. Майкрофт Холмс натворил немало бед. Но для своего младшего он был именно братом. Настолько братом, что, не колеблясь, отдал самое ценное, что мог. Собственный разум.  
  


***

  
  
— Полковник, там посетители!  
  
Грег кивнул, оторвав взгляд от бумаг. Со стороны берега белело пятнышко пены, вечный спутник быстроходных катеров. Странно. В последние три года их посещал только катер, привозивший продукты, и то в строго отведенный день месяца.  
  
Грег накинул на плечи китель, шагнул через порог и поспешил к причалу.  
  
Через девять минут суденышко пришвартовалось. По трапу сошли двое. Высокий худой мужчина с густыми кудрявыми волосами в темно-сером пальто о чем-то спорил с невысоким светловолосым спутником. Грег прищурился. Кудрявый казался ему смутно знакомым. Так, проснуться. Расслабился, разведчик.  
  
Нет, он не утратил свои навыки. Видимо, они спали, скрытые под пластами бумажной рутины, и ждали своего часа. Это лицо он помнил. Пусть и видел его вживую один раз, без малого четыре года назад, здесь, на острове, и потом мельком на фото у Олдмана, который приезжал колоть Майкрофта Холмса. Брат. Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Грегори напряг слух, приученный вычленять слова из шума волн, заставлявшего всех без исключения несколько повышать голос.  
  
— Джон, я не уверен. Я сам решу, стоит ли.  
  
Чуткое ухо Грега услышало почти все сказанное, пусть приглушенно, пусть невнятно. Шерлок Холмс говорил как профессионал, тихо, с учетом фона и окружающих звуков. Не учел он одного: Грега учили слушать и слышать. Он не ожидал встретить здесь равного и делал ставку на обывателей. Что же. Тем лучше.  
  
— Шерлок, но он твой брат!  
  
— Столько времени прошло. Мне нужно убедиться.  
  
Грег стоял, упираясь руками в парапет, зажав во рту сигарету. Отрешенный и безразличный. Ждал.  
  
Подошел к нему белобрысый.  
  
— Мистер Лестрейд?  
  
— Полковник.  
  
— О, простите. Полковник Лестрейд. Мы могли бы поговорить с вами по личному вопросу?  
  
— Мы это?..  
  
— Мое имя Джон Уоррис, мой друг Шейк Рокс.  
  
Грегори задумчиво глянул в сторону брата Майкрофта, затем кивнул.  
  
— Пожалуйста. В моем кабинете.  
  
Они прошли по каменной лестнице, вырубленной в скале, поспешно, закрыли за собой двери.  
  
Грег велел адъютанту поставить чайник, жестом пригласил садиться.  
  
Белобрысый нервничал, все время теребил манжет рукава. В отличие от него, кудрявый был абсолютно спокоен.  
  
— Мистер Лестрейд. У меня есть вверительное письмо, которое позволяет мне провести опознание одного из заключенных. Разумеется, сделать это нужно так, чтобы этот заключенный нас не видел.  
  
Грегори внимательно изучал документ. Подделка, но высококлассная. Он таких давно не видел. Прямо-таки идеальная. Виду он, впрочем, не подал. Согласно кивнул. Он вообще редко спорил. Считал это лишней тратой времени и сил. К к тому же, ему было интересно, для чего приехал Шерлок. Попытаться забрать брата? Есть какой-то хитроумный план, который он подготовил? Пока вероятность положительного результата была возможна лишь в том случае, если бы тюрьму атаковали силы, превышавшие личный состав по количеству, по крайней мере, вдвое. Иначе это было бесполезной тратой времени. Подкуп тюремщиков? Нереально. Штат оставался неизменным в течение последних пяти лет. Да, и такое бывает. Руководство выбрало идеальную стратегию, засылая сюда служить тех, кто потерял в войну семьи и кому не нужно было возвращаться домой или же видеться с родными. Письма? Отсутствие переписки на период службы было условием работы.  
  
Впрочем, быть может, Шерлок и сумел бы сыграть на каких-то человеческих струнах коменданта, если исходить из его родства с великим Майкрофтом Холмсом. Коменданта, обычного тюремщика, но не разведчика с большим послужным списком.

Какое-то время посетители сидели молча, оценивая кабинет коменданта, затем Шерлок положил локти на стол, подвинулся ближе.  
  
— Мистер Лестрейд…  
  
— Полковник.  
  
— Мистер Лестрейд, не буду ходить вокруг да около. Я хотел бы опознать, а точнее подтвердить наличие или отсутствие в лагере конкретного заключённого.  
  
— Военнопленного.  
  
— Заключенного. Мне нужно увидеть всех, я его узнаю. После этого хотелось бы попытаться оценить его состояние, лучше послушать его разговор со стороны и узнать характеристики, которые дадут ваши сотрудники.  
  
— Попытайтесь, — кивнул Грегори, потянувшись за сигаретами.  
  
— Вы не услышали. Мне нужно увидеть всех заключенных.  
  
Белобрысый дернул младшего Холмса за рукав, тот отмахнулся. Грегори невозмутимо курил, усмехнувшись про себя. Гонор, гонор. Семейное. Но… ему отвели роль недалекого хапуги-коменданта?  
  
— Решить, конечно, можно, — потянул он, вновь рассматривая письмо. — Но придется немного подождать. До вечерней переклички. Вы подойдёте к окну, я велю построить военнопленных по одной группе в шеренгу. Раз уж у вас такие полномочия, не думаю, что для вас составило бы труда узнать, сколько в лагере содержится человек. Опознаете, а там будем решать, как организовать оценку его состояния.  
  
Грегори успел несколько раз про себя пожелать здоровья тому особисту, который сумел так профессионально грамотно и глубоко закопать его прошлое. Гениальная, чистая работа, если уж такие монстры не смогли раскопать ничего личного. Впрочем… а было ли оно?  
  
И он старательно продолжил изображал из себя недалекого, исполнительного, в меру ответственного, выжившего чудом вояку, получившего неожиданную власть. Морщил лоб, снова и снова вчитываясь в документ, смотрел внимательно исподлобья на Шерлока и его друга, поднимал взгляд на окно, словно размышляя, затем кивнул.  
  
— Так что, вы готовы? Тогда я велю принести чаю, у нас ещё почти час до вечерней проверки, сместить её, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, можно не более чем на десять — пятнадцать минут. Думаю, это самое разумное решение.  
  
Шерлок расслабленно откинулся в кресле, прикрыл глаза. Его компаньон вёл себя более нервно, впрочем, это было вполне ожидаемо. Не у каждого с рождения имеются необходимые актерские таланты, незаменимые в шпионской работе. Принесли чай, расставили на столе тарелки с сэндвичами. Белобрысый взял только чай, Шерлок не отказался от еды. Время от времени он поглядывал на часы, которые Грегори снял с руки и оставил на столе.  
  
Когда стрелки показали без десяти пять, он вопросительно поднял брови. Грегори его вопрос понял, кивнул.  
  
— Да, можете перемещаться к окну. С улицы не видно, кто здесь находится и что делает, зато вам будет видно всех.  
  
Пленным построили, как и велел ранее Лестрейд, в одну колонну. Десять человек, всего-то. И ни один за эти годы не умер, бывает же так?  
  
Грегори курил, стараясь сложить ту гору обломков, которые свалились на него, расставить в нужные позиции, найти алгоритм, чтобы увидеть всю выпуклую картинку новых сведений.  
  
Для чего все это? Понятно, что таким образом, не вызывая подозрений, Шерлок получил свою желаемую возможность увидеть брата, оставаясь неузнанным.  
  
Происходящее вызывало у Лестрейда слишком много вопросов, гораздо больше, чем прибытие самого Шерлока на остров. Он и колебался, стоило ли пойти на поводу. Но с другой стороны, лишняя бдительность… в такой ситуации она была бы неуместной. Наоборот он должен радоваться: да, о нас вспомнили, мы стараемся! Все верно. Он поступил правильно. Все сделал правильно.  
  
Шерлок глянул на Майкрофта мельком. Лестрейд, внимательно наблюдавший за ним всё время, отметил то, как он железной силой воли восстановил свое самообладание.  
  
Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, перед ними стоял старик. Лысый, морщинистый сутулый старик. Тощая шея некрасиво торчала в объёмном воротнике: Лестрейд украдкой сунул ему в своё время тёплый ватник вместо окончательно стёршегося старого, в котором он еще прибыл на остров.  
  
Лестрейд в принципе ожидал, что Шерлок не выдержит. Это и случилось. На одно мгновение, доли секунды, эмоция, которую несведущий человек не успел бы распознать на его лице. Просто в какой-то момент брови сошлись на переносице, затем лицо разгладилась, словно ничего и не было. Шерлок терпеливо дослушал до конца все номера, после чего назвал три номера, среди них был номер Майкрофта. Конспиратор чертов.  
  
— Я хотел бы посмотреть поближе, — протянул он, задумчиво внося какие-то данные в лежащий на столе блокнотик. — Да, именно этих.  
  
— Всех одновременно? — поинтересовался Грегори.  
  
— Нет, что вы, по одному. Только по одному.  
  
Грегори кивнул, в очередной раз прикидывая, какую игру ведёт его оппонент. Он приехал на остров, привёз поддельное письмо, узнал Майкрофта. Ну что дальше? Грегори отдал распоряжение адъютанту, которые побежал рысью в сторону камеры. Ну что ж, начинается вторая часть Марлезонского балета, вторая часть спектакля. Жаль, если такая актёрская игра закончится фиаско.  
  
Шерлок был великолепен. Он внимательно, сосредоточенно слушал всё, что докладывал конвоир о каждом из заключённых. Записи взяли из личных дел, которые долго искали в архиве. Давненько никто не запрашивал никакой информации о людях, которые остались доживать свои дни на острове. Остались доживать, в этом уже никто теперь не сомневался. Как долго, зависело только от их здоровья и воли случая.  
  
Через полчаса двое мужчин уже спешили к катеру.  
  
Грегори стоял у окна, глядя им вслед. Вот и стало всё на свои места. Вот она, картинка.  
  
Шерлоку предложили выбор. Он его сделал. Только вину чувствовал. Вину и страх, что его выбор… отберут, отыграют назад. Потому украдкой приехал убедиться, что Майкрофт жив. И всё. Всё!  
  
Потому и мчался к катеру, лихорадочно прикидывая, запомнил ли его Лестрейд. Его и спутника.  
  
Грегори стоял, не ощущая холода, пока катер не скрылся среди волн. Ну вот и всё.  
  
Он не сомневался, что это было прощание. Одностороннее.  
  
Брат навсегда вычеркнул брата из своей жизни. Быть может, и хорошо, что этого так и не увидел Майкрофт Холмс. Что их показывали в комнатке для допросов, за непрозрачным стеклом. Может, удивился, даже испугался, что за ним вернулся Олдман, но не увидел. И не понял, что в действительности произошло там, за дверью.  
  
Что он во второй раз оказался тем, кого не выбрали.  
  
И да, Грегори до последнего надеялся, что Майкрофт действительно не видел. И даже в этом случае ему было тошно. Он отказался от ужина, велел дать всем заключенным перед сном двойную порцию сухофруктов, а сам… Сам побрел на берег. Наверное, так и выглядит старость. Когда тебе становится гадко от вполне ожидаемых и обыденных вещей. Вещей, которые следовало бы не принимать близко к сердцу, да и вообще…  
  
Грегори курил, поёживаясь от промозглого ветра. По сути, он уже имел полное право уйти в отставку, и никто бы его не осудил и, тем более, не удивился. Постоянная влажность и холодный ветер убили бы даже человека с железным здоровьем, а его раны все больше напоминали о себе, так что даже будучи противником анальгетиков, он уже несколько раз обращался к врачу за обезболивающим. Вердикт был однозначным: срочно менять работу. Иначе… Инвалидность становилась только вопросом времени.  
  
Он поморщился, когда капли дождя затушили сигарету. И тут намек, да что ж такое! Сумерки сгустились над островом, и не было видно, где заканчивается небо и начинается море. Серая промозглая взвесь.  
  
Тренированный взгляд уловил движение, которого не должно было быть. Он непринужденно поднес к губам потухшую сигарету, затем едва заметно изменил положение тела так, чтобы увеличить себе обзор.  
  
У края пропасти, ссутулившись, прижавшись руками к заледеневшему ограждению, стоял Майкрофт Холмс. Стоял, подставив лицо ледяному ветру, прикрыв глаза.  
  
Седой, неуклюжий носатый человек в потёртой одежде стоял, едва удерживая равновесие, его губы беззвучно шевелились. А может, он и говорил, но ветер глушил слова. Затем он открыл глаза, близоруко прищурился, пытаясь всмотреться в темную холодную воду.  
  
Грегори опустил сигарету, разжал пальцы. Врач уже в который раз советовал бросить, а у него все не выходило. Окурок упал под ноги, он непроизвольно прижал его ботинком.  
  
Что ощущал сейчас Майкрофт Холмс? Сумел ли он узнать брата? Понял ли, что случилось? Быть может, ощущает себя таким вот самым окурком, бесполезным, потухшим и уроненным в грязь?  
  
Грег поёжился, накидывая поплотнее на плечи кожаную меховую тужурку. А Майкрофт Холмс его не видел. Только все ниже наклонялся над краем. Неуверенно оглянулся по сторонам, стал медленно перебрасывать непослушную ногу через ограждение.

Дежа вю. Как в тот самый, первый день в лагере. Грег перемахнул через крыльцо домика, бросился вперед, в последнюю секунду схватив тонкие, холодные руки Майкрофта, почти отпустившего заграждение и повисшего над бездной.  
  
— Чтоб тебя! — Грег тянул, не замечая, что из-под сорванных ногтей капает на лицо Майкрофта кровь, что сам он почти наполовину согнулся над парапетом. Рывок, ещё.  
  
Тело Майкрофта Холмса поддалось. Выше. Грег, матерясь, вытянул его и бросил на камни, сам почти упал рядом на колени, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Ты что, рехнулся?! — рявкнул он, схватив пленника за ватник и тряхнув что есть дури. — Нет, правда рехнулся?  
  
Майкрофт бесстрастно смотрел на него, как смотрел все эти годы, затем его лицо скривилось, из глаз потекли слезы. Он тяжело, прерывисто задышал, пробормотав тихое, невнятное.  
  
— Брат…  
  
Он должен был поступить иначе. Не смог. Просто не сумел. Потому что сотни пережитых смертей и часов боли наложились воедино.  
  
Плевать. Он просто не мог поступить иначе.  
  
Осторожно подхватил за плечи Майкрофта, помог сесть. Прижал лицом к своему плечу.  
  
— Я здесь… рядом.  
  
— Ты не уйдешь?  
  
— Не уйду. Я никогда не уйду.  
  
— Просто не уходи. Я больше не смогу… ждать.  
  
Грег легко гладил седые волосы, баюкая бывшего врага. Кто знает, быть может, через много лет о них вспомнят, что-то поменяют или… Только до того времени он успеет уйти в отставку сам и похоронить по бумагам человека, которого слишком сильно наказала судьба. Так сильно, как не станет наказывать ни один смертный. Тем более, если этот человек перед лицом смерти назвался его братом.  
  


**Примечания:** Работы Лэйнга в 60-е годы XX века произвели настоящую революцию в западной психиатрии. Изучал газлайтинг как явление и шизофрению как его последствие. Техника Zersetzung (в переводе с немецкого «ржавчина, разложение») использовалась сотрудниками Штази. Для того чтобы деморализовать нужного человека, на него оказывалось виртуозное психологическое давление. В доме у него происходили странные вещи – одни тарелки заменялись другими, вдруг появлялась картина, которой никогда не было. На улице незнакомые люди называли человека другим именем. Раздавались странные звонки посреди ночи, ломалась бытовая техника, машины. Подобного рода события полностью деморализовывали человека и, вкупе с другими приемами (компромат, угрозы родственникам) нередко становились причиной самоубийства.


End file.
